Reapers
by Jezmaiya
Summary: They move like shadows, taking on jobs as assassins, debt collectors or even the devil incarnation themselves. There were many names for them, but they preferred Reapers. "Hello, Kuroko Tetsuya here. I've called to confirm that your request as been accepted. Please be on standby for the next 24 hours with your payment." Who said he was ever human. Reaper AU.
1. Prologue: Hotline Death

**Yo, so here is one of my new stories...**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Reapers_

 _By Jezmaiya_

 _I do not own anything._

 _Should I continue or leave it as a one-shot?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _There is a thing called: Hotline Death_

Voices of happiness and celebration chattered through the air as Seirin made their way back. It had been less than an hour ago when they had defeated Kaijou at a practice match, a massive achievement for the team. As of currently, the team was deciding on what they wanted to eat. It was small, but he felt it. Kuroko Tetsuya slipped out of his pocket a black smartphone, his eyes briefly glanced at the message on the screen. "Ano... I have to go." He said, his blank teal eyes stared back at them.

"But we're in Kansai." Hyuuga pointed out to the teen. They were no where near home.

Kuroko nodded, "Yes, but I have relatives nearby and there's been a small family emergency that I need to attend to." He informed them, his eyes flickered back to the cool smartphone screen pressed against his pale palm, there was another vibration.

"Okay, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then, Kuroko." Riko said, if it was a family emergency, it was best not to keep his family waiting.

Kuroko nodded, politely bowing before he lightly jogged away from the group.

They watched his back disappear in the distance. "I didn't know Kuroko had family in these parts." Koganei commented.

"Well, we never asked him." Mitobe soundlessly said, translated through Koganei.

"It's none of our business, it's best to just let him be." Hyuuga reminded them.

"I thought his phone was a light blue flip phone though." Kagami noted.

Izuki turned to stare at him, "What do you mean?"

"He was using a black smartphone, I haven't seen it in the market before."

.

.

.

His feet slowed as he halted by the Japanese styled building before him. To any other tourist and visitor from elsewhere, it would have seemed like any other building along this street. But to locals, it was known as a **itai hoteru** , a 'corpse hotel'. It was a place where the dead truly rested in peace, waiting... To Kuroko, it was simply one of many places he had become familiar with. He walked in to come face to face with an elderly lady, the wrinkles on her face creased as she frowned at him, her lips began to part to reprimand him but she never got a word out.

 ** _"_** _ **I have come to pick up my cheque.**_ _ **"**_

Her lips smacked shut as her eyes widened slightly before she bowed her head, her arm lifted as it gestured to the door on the left.

"Room **404**."

He made his way to the fourth room on the fourth floor. Unlike the rest, it's door was pure black and lacked a handle to enter but he didn't need to open it. His thumb moved to the button at the top of his smartphone, click. An electric jolt moved throughout his entire body but this didn't phase the teen at all. He took a step forward and passed through the door, and into a bustling street.

A gasp was heard from behind him, but it escaped his ears the moment he was fully immersed in the door.

"Madame! Madame!" The young girl cried as she entered the lobby of the itai hoteru. "A young boy, he just-"

"Don't speak child." The elderly woman whispered lowly, her hands shook as her long thin fingers played with the prayer beads in her palm. She rocked herself back and forward, comforting herself in a way. "Don't say a word. Never tell anyone what you saw, if you do..." Her breath caught. "They will come for you." She whispered warningly.

The girl gulped, she didn't understand. She was confused, but at the same time stunned at what she had just witnessed. That boy just now... He walked through a door, a solid door... That door. Ever since she started working here a month ago, nobody had ever used that room. Hell, there wasn't even a doorknob for that room to enter into it. In fact, the owners and managers of this itai hoteru seemed to avoid Room 404 at all cost. She didn't know why, she had thought that perhaps it was because the room was a bad omen. But that boy... He did the impossible, it wasn't human... Unless, he wasn't human but that's ridiculous... Right? "What do you mean, Madame?"

 _ **"They move like shadows,**_

Kuroko brushed away all thoughts as he entered a bustling street, he followed the flow of the crowd in the black and white world. Tall black buildings decorated the sky of the nameless city, but he didn't mind, he was used to it. All around people walked, their faces blank, their clothes black suits, dresses, formal wear of all sorts. He stood out like a sore thumb in his Seirin uniform, but it didn't bother him that much, he had been called in on an emergency.

 ** _taking on jobs as assassins,_**

He spotted his building and navigated with ease before he walked through the main lobby. Similarly to the street, he followed the crowd to the elevator and stepped on bored. He nodded at the doorman, the doorman nodded back at him.

 ** _debt collectors..._**

Floor 11. He got off the elevator and entered a white hallway with a single black door. A black name plate hung alone by it, beneath it, a keypad. Kuroko brandished his smart phone, he slide it into the keypad as he pushed his office door open. He entered the room where black office finishing sat, a single white light shone down at his desk. He dropped his basketball bag as he moved towards his fax machine. He had a two faxes. Kuroko read the contents of the paper before nodding to himself. He picked up the phone on his desk and dialled, "Hello, Kuroko Tetsuya here. I've called to confirm that your request as been accepted. Please be on standby for the next 24 hours with your payment." With that he hung up. Despite his blank expression, he was amused. 'This job will be easy.' As he put down the phone, his Seirin uniform was gone, in it's place a black suit. Kuroko hummed softly to himself as he picked up his suitcase, he unfastened to reveal a black bowl hat and a gun.

 _ **or even the devil incarnation themselves.**_

As he walked away, his shadow followed but it wasn't a suitcase in his hand or a hat on his head. No, some would describe it as a forked tail and horns... Others, a hood and a death scythe. It varied depending on how you looked at it.

 ** _There were many names for them, but they preferred Reapers."_**

Kuroko shut his office door before picking up his phone, he checked the fax documents once more before dialling the address into the map of his smartphone. He didn't remove it from his keypad. Once satisfied with the action, he knocked on the black door.

There was a silence before it was opened from the other side, a man answered it, he looked confused as he stared outside at thin air.

The teal haired teen smiled softly as he lifted his hat, appearing before the man startling him. He screamed as he fell backwards, widening the door to reveal a drug den. "Hello there, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I believe I have an appointment with well... All of you," he said, walking into what he could only assume was Ishiyama Shipping Warehouse. "I have come to collect your souls, now would you be so kind... And give them to me?"

The young woman felt her body shake, "So he's not human?" She asked, terrified.

 _"He never was."_

They had reacted negatively, they took their guns out and began to shoot at him. He can't say he was surprised, they didn't seem like the friendliest people he had to collect from. "Tsk," sighed Kuroko, he dropped his hat back onto his head, vanishing from the human eye. They couldn't see him, but he sure as hell could see them. "It always comes down to this." He pulled as his black gloves before refilling his gun with bullets. The men had huddled into a circle, their backs facing to each other. Kuroko smirked, they had made his job a whole lot easier. "Goodbye sitting ducks." He took his aim.

"So he's **Death**?" Her voice had gone deadly low as this conversation progressed. She was petrified at this discovery. She didn't want to die, she was too young to die.

The elderly woman let out a grim laugh, she shook her head. "That's the scary thing my dear, **there's more than one of them...** There's a world of Reapers out there, and we don't know when they'll come to get you."

Kuroko looked back down at the fax in his hands, the blood on his gloves made it difficult of a task to read the names off this list he was faxed. After confirming he had got all his targets, he nodded to himself and left the warehouse. He passed through the door to enter his empty hallway again. Shutting the door, he reopened it to his office. 'Now the report,' he sat at his desk and loaded his computer. He sat patiently in silence as his box of a computer loaded. He didn't understand the high ups... They had upgraded the phones but left behind the ancient computers... Then again, he didn't really understand his existence at all... After all, he didn't really know himself how he came to be what he was right now - a **Reaper**.

When the machine before him was fully functional, he got to work filling up the form and paperwork. When he was done he picked up his phone, and dialled the same number once more. "The deed is done, your payment is due in 23 years, 3 months and 45 days when you die from a freak accident in your Shibuya apartment. You will die alone, in regret and in a lot of pain, but do not worry... I will come and relieve you by reaping your soul in return for reaping the 43 men you had me dispose of for you. Good day Sir, and goodbye." That was done. Kuroko nodded to himself as he put his hat and suitcase away, stowing in beneath his desk. After that, he left his office, his suit melting away to reveal his Seirin uniform once more. He picked up his basketball bag before plucking out the smartphone from the keypad. His thumb found the button as he clicked it, a similar jolt of electricity jerked through him before he walked through the black door. He found himself back in Tokyo, in the itai hoteru he had normally used to enter the Reaper realm. He made his way to the exit, bowing politely at the man at the main desk.

It was time to get back to his human life. "Kuroko?" He glanced back to see none other than Kagami. "So you're back?"

"Yes, everything is done and dealt with." Red eyes stared at the itai hoteru that Kuroko had just exited. "My relative owns this building." The little white lie had appeared to clear up any confusion in Kagami's brain as the teen nodded. "Are you headed to Maji Burger?" Asked Kuroko, he had every intention to get away from this place as soon as possible.

Kagami nodded, "We had steak but I'm still a bit hungry so I thought I'd go grab more food."

"You pig." Stared Kuroko bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Exclaimed Kagami in response.

Kuroko began to walk, Kagami followed in suit. "Only Kagami-kun can eat so much." He sighed. As Kagami ranted off his response, the phantom muted him, his eyes looking back at the itai hoteru as it got smaller and smaller off in the distance. 'Goodbye... **For now.** '

* * *

 **I wanted to try something different in my format for writing. So did you like it? One-shot or actual series?**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are welcomed as always :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Living History

_Thank you to reviewers: **Izik Imanity** , **Shiranai Atsune** , **xXxPhantomxXx** and **Steph-Fanny**._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Reapers_

 _I do not own Kuroko No Basuke/Basket._

 _Yep, so I went with the majority and will be writing a short story._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Some would say, he was: Living History_

Their match was soon, but there was evidently something holding Seirin back from being able to play at the Winter Cup at full force. It was Kagami's atrocious grades. "How stupid can you be?" Exclaimed Hyuuga, in absolute rage as he clasped his hair and pulled at it. "It's so simple, everything is right here in front of you on the page. Read the kanji!" He insisted, shoving the Japanese History book into the team's ace's face once more. He paused for a moment, his fingers shaking. He dropped the book in his hand as a terrible realization dawned upon him, oh no. "Please tell me you can read kanji..."

"Of course I can!" Retaliated Kagami.

"They why can't you understand these basics! Just memorise these dates and names!" Roared Hyuuga, back at him.

Kuroko sat beside Kagami, amused by the scene as he sat silently with his own history book open. He didn't really need to study Japanese History, after all, he considered himself a living piece Japanese History. One that's has adapted and evolved to the modern age. "Kagami-kun is stupider than we thought he was." Deadpanned Kuroko, his eyes flickering to lightly scan over his book as he ignored the red head's fierce glare directed at him.

Riko sighed, they were getting nowhere no matter how hard they tried. "Izuki, teach him the next subject. Let's just move on from Japanese History." She instructed.

Everyone agreed, except Hyuuga whose protest were immediately silenced with a glare from Riko. Kagami let out a sigh of relief, his hands moving to shut the book, but as the pages of the book closed, something couldn't help but catch his eyes. He placed a finger in between the closing pages before flipping it wide open. Red eyes widened as he looked at the traditional painting in the textbook, more specifically, the face in the background of the printed image. He stared at the entitled chapter, 'Death in Feudal Japan'. The man in the painting wasn't as visible as the people in front of him, who made up a majority of the entire painting, but he could still make out an undeniable blank expression, not to mention that there was unmistakable lightly blue teal hue to representing the person's eyes and hair. "Hey Kuroko, that guy in the painting looks like you." He nudged his friend beside him.

His lightly blue eyes glanced over at the painting, he shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, Kagami-kun, that looks nothing like me." He reaffirmed. His pale slender fingers flipped to the very same page in the textbook, his eyes darkened as he ran his fingers across the page, creasing over the painting. His fingers slowed as they smudged over the face of the person Kagami had pointed out before he shut the book. "I look nothing like that." He whispered, closing his book shut.

"No really," Said Kagami, he pointed back to the person in the painting, his loud voice grabbing the attention of everyone else there. "This person really looks... Like you?" Double eye brows creased as he stared back at the person he initially had pointed to. Black bowl hair cut with a top-knot and brown eyes... The person he had initially seen was gone?

"I'm affronted that you think I have a top-knot." Stated Kuroko, his monotonous tone giving nothing away.

Hyuuga shook his head, "He's stupider than we thought if he thinks that looks anything like Kuroko at all." Muttered the bespectacled man.

Kagami shook his head, "No I swear that the picture wasn't like this." He grabbed Kuroko's book and flipped to the same page, the same painting was printed into the book. No teal haired person. "What?" Exclaimed the baffled teen.

Kuroko shook his head, "Perhaps we should all take a break. All this studying has made Kagami-kun delirious, and I don't think we'll be able to get him to learn anything else if he keeps imagining things." He inputted, that seemed to receive collective nods of agreements. He stood up, stretching his legs before disappearing outside for a breather. That had been mildly surprising. He hadn't expected anyone to have spotted him so easily, after all, the scene of the overall painting had never been so appealing to begin with. If memory served him right, it was a painting of what was considered 'surgery' during those times, and was overall morbid. Those times had definitely been much more busier for him than now, but then again, his job had been a bit different back then. He chuckled, he could still remember the scene in the painting, but more vividly, the scene after the painting was completed.

 _"Alright," the painter spoke, nodding. "I am done. I shall leave you doctors to continue your operation. Thank you so much for allowing me to paint this fine moment." The man packed up his items and soon left. As soon as he left, the seriousness evaporated from the room. Stern faces that had wore formal expressions dissipated into half hearted ones as the men in the room laughed. "Has he left the estate?" Asked one, he glanced to where another man had gotten up and opened the sliding door. He took a peek outside as the shadow of the artist disappeared through the front gates of the estate._

 _"The fool has just left." He informed the rest. "What a fool that man is, the patient has already been dead for hours." They laughed._

 _"Well he does not need to know that, after all, we are the only medics in this place." They laughed once more. "Fuji, dispose of the body when you are done playing with it." Said the main medic. He was a rather plump man, a top-knot adorned his head as he glanced over to the younger man who wore a cloth around his mouth. Unlike the others who had previously been posing around be body, this man remained by the corpse, his tools deep in the depths of the body._

 _"Of course, sir, enjoy your night out." With that the men left him to his own devices. The others had begun to make their way to the nearest brothel, where they often spent a majority of their time and money. "Let's see what else I can do~" His hands moved. A few moments later he swore, the man let out a string of curses as he looked over the body on the mat before him. Another one gone wrong. "Apprentice," shouted the doctor, he didn't look over his shoulder. "Bring me a cloth, I need to dispose this body before it begins to decompose." He grumbled and tossed his tools into a murky bucket._

 _His apprentice appeared, a cloth in hand, "Yes, Master," the young teen said. He began to wrap the body up, making sure to go over every nook and crook various times, layering the corpse. His careful eyes flickered to the doctor, a brush in his fingers as he began writing in the scroll, covering up his actions. "So, the patient died on the operating table?"_

 _"Do not be fooled, young Tetsuya," said the doctor, he never looked back at his apprentice. "This patient had already died from the main medic's inability to treat him. It is unfortunate."_

 _His apprentice stared blankly down at the fully wrapped body, "Shall I presume that it was not his inability in skill that led to the main medic's failure to treat him, but instead it was his intention to leave for death to collect, which is also known as indirect manslaughter?"_

 _Fuji shrugged as he waited for the ink to dry, "You happened to be talking quite a lot today, **apprentice** ," he emphasised the last word to remind him of who was in charge. "What the main medic does is not my concern as long as I receive bodies to carry out my experiments on."_

 _"But the mutilation of the dead is a crime punishable by death, **Master**."_

 _Fuji stared at the wall in front of him, the candle that he had lit dimmed. "And who will you report me too? The police? The chief? Nobody will believe the word of an **apprentice** over a master." He snidely reminded the younger teen. The candle blew up, the flame burst out as Fuji fell back in shock. He watched as the shadow of the flame grew to form a person, the shadowed continued to evolve before it spawned a hood, in its palm was a death scythe. He heard the wooden planks of the floor creak as footsteps came closer and closer to him, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the growing shadow._

 _"No, I think I shall inform death-sama," came the voice of his apprentice as Tetsuya stared down at him. "Oh wait," whispered the teen, he held a surgical knife between his pale bandaged fingers. "I am death-sama." His eyes darkened. "You reap what you sow, **Master**."_

 _Fuji screamed._

That night had been an eventful one if he recalled correctly. Kuroko shook his head, those medical crooks had gotten the judgement they deserved. Their failure to heal the poor had left to mass deaths, there was an influx of souls that had to be reaped because of them. However, times had changed, the role of reapers had evolved as well too into various different categories. Instead of reaping the souls of those that had done wrong, Kuroko was now a part of the request section where he only reaped he souls of the requested immediately, and the soul of client (requestor), but only after natural death. After all, those who sentence people to death deserve the same faith. He felt it again, a vibration from his smartphone. Another fax, another request. 'Generations may pass, but the thirst of power will never die away.' He silently mused as he returned to Coach's room to excuse himself from the study session.

.

.

.

He arrived at his office, staring at the paper that rested in his fax machine. He flipped over and read the contents, 'Haizaki Shou...' Teal blue eyes narrowed as he scrutinised the familiar name. He knew of a Haizaki, not fond or pleasant things came up when he thought of the person he associated with that name. 'Perhaps they have no relation.' Thought Kuroko, he placed the fax down as he began to load his computer. Loading the human database, Kuroko typed in the name as all life information about the subject loaded onto the screen from his date of birth, where he was born, where he studied and any other information of importance. 'I guess I was wrong, he's Haizaki-san's older brother. His gangster older brother.' He scrolled down screen as he went to read on about the man's recent activities. He had recently carried out various murders of those indebted to him, not to mention the amount of corruption that was linked to him. He ran a drug trafficking ring and used to act as a pimp. He stared at the fax request, "It seems like a reasonable request." Noted Kuroko, turning to his desk phone as he picked it up and dialled the number of the requestor.

"Hello," answered a shaky hesitant voiced answered from the other end of the phone. "Who is this?"

He took in a deep breath before replying, "Hello, Kuroko Tetsuya here. I've called to confirm that your request as been accepted. Please be on standby for the next 24 hours with your payment." With that he hung up the phone. Kuroko rose from his desk, his Seirin uniform melting away to reveal his finely threaded suit. He paused for a moment, his eyes shut closed as he careful thought about what he was going to do. In most cases, he would go and get the request over, and done with as soon as possible... However, he had to be extra careful with this case. The person in question held a connection to somebody that was linked to his civilian identity, he could not risk the creation of any sort of link that connects him to the death of Haizaki Shou. Especially not when Haizaki Shougo was his little brother. Kuroko sighed, grabbing his suitcase as he placed his hat on. "This will just have to never come off." Mused the teal haired reaper, he readjusted his accessory. There was beep on the black smartphone as the coordinates of Hazaki Shou's location was downloaded. "Time to deliver..." He took a deep breath as his eyes darkened, he felt his humanity drip away from him as he exited his office, his gun in hand. His grip never once softened. As usual, he dialled in the address of the location and scanned it into the keypad, taking a step back. He knocked.

The noise that had been bursting from the other side of the door immediately silenced. No noise was heard from the other side before an elder man opened the door, he poked his head through as he looked around. Kuroko stood still, his gaze stared blankly at the man, more specifically, he stared at the gun he held in his hand. "Tsk," muttered the man. "Damn brats must have rung the doorbell again." He swore, scratching his chin, his hand on the door as he began to shut it, but not before one last swoop around.

'Now.' With one swift move he pulled the trigger. The noise was loud and clear to him, the impact of the shot sent Haizaki Shou's body flying backwards. The bullet buried deep in his skull from the short distance they had actually stood at. The reaper moved forward to shut the door before he reopened it to find himself in his office once more. 'Safe.' He felt a weight lift off his shoulder as he sat down and leaned back in his chair. He sat back up, removing his hat as he ruffled his messy blue hair before he smoothened it out. A habit he developed over the centuries. Now the next part, he picked up his phone to call the client. His other free hand searched the database as he looked up the client's life chart, his eyes brightened slightly. The phone line came to life, "The deed is done. Your payment is due tonight at 11.57pm when you die in your sleep from cardiac arrest. How unfortunate for you, but your death has already been set in stone."

"...are you threatening me?" The other line sneered, a complete 360 degree turn in tone from the first call. "Do you know who I am? I can kill you tonight." Kuroko raised an amused brow. "Besides, I hired you to kill him, not me. Now never talk to me again."

"I won't have to, your poor lifestyle will catch up to you tonight when your heart fails." Kuroko sniped back, he moved to hang up.

"Wait..." He paused. "Why do I have to die?"

Kuroko chuckled, they all asked this question. Wasn't the answer obvious to them? "It's **the circle of life**. Sentencing another person to death through our services deserves a sentence of death as well, that will be collected at a later date when you die of natural causes." He told him. "One death, two souls ensured to suffer in depths of Hell. Rather fair, do you not think so?" He mused.

There was silence before the person spoke, "You won't get away with this, **_Kuroko Tetsuya_**." The man emphasised on his name.

Kuroko shook his head, they never learned. It was a natural death, he didn't control when they died, he just came and collected. "That's rich coming from you, _**Kagura Shino**_. Don't worry, from my records, there are a lot of people waiting for you downstairs in Hell. You won't be lonely at all." He ended the conversation, putting down the phone. He glanced at the clock, now all he needed to do was wait to collect.

.

.

.

He froze in his footsteps, "What did you say?" The teen snarled. "What did you just say? Can you say it again? No, I dare you to say it again."

The man in front of him gulped in fear, before coughing into his fist. "I said your brother is dead," the teen punched the wall, the man jumped. "He was found murdered in his apartment yesterday afternoon." He squeaked the last part out.

Haizaki Shougo growled, "Kagura Shino, you're dead." He cursed.

The man coughed, "I'm afraid Mr. Kagura Shino died of an cardiac arrest last night."

"What?"

"He's dead too."

* * *

 **So what do you think? I always seem to make Haizaki the villain in my stories... Anyway, reviews are always appreciated as usual!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Walking Target

_Thank you to all the reviewers, here is an update. Sorry for the lack of updates, found out that my country wonderfully banned on the internet._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Reapers_

 _I do not own anything but my ideas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

He just had to make himself a: Walking Target.

"He's dead too." Haizaki Shougo stared at the guy before him, another one of his big brother's gang underlings. "One of our guys broke into his place to kill him out of vengeance for the boss but they found the guy dead in his bed, dude got out of there as soon as possible. You know, to avoid getting caught and blamed and all. After it got reported that Kagura had kicked the bucket, one of our insiders in the coroner's office told us that it was from a cardiac arrest or something. That guy's life finally caught up to him, the fat slob got what he deserved. So, it couldn't have been him that killed the boss." The man told him, he looked smug as he spoke in a crude like manner. Pleased with himself.

Haizaki couldn't believe that this guy actually had the balls to look satisfied with his findings. The information he had just given him only led to more questions and holes with what they knew. He couldn't believe how stupid these guys were, no wonder his big brother had easily become the number one man in his group. The rest of them didn't think or use their brains properly, and if they did, it resulted in uselessness. "Did any of you think about the time difference?" Exclaimed Haizaki. The man didn't respond, he only scrunched his brows together looking confused, 'Do I have to spell everything out to them?' "Shou-ni was killed in the afternoon, and Kagura died at night. Kagura could have sent someone to kill Shou, and then later kicked the bucket himself." He pointed out, slowing his tone down as he attempted to enlighten the older man before him. "Did you think about looking for any signs that showed he could have sent someone to kill Shou?"

"Oh. We didn't think about that."

"So, you idiots didn't even think about looking for clues." Snapped Haizaki, scowling at him. The perfect opportunity, and they blew it too. "How stupid are you guys?" He barked, loudly.

The man flinched, he could see the resemblance now between the two Haizaki brothers. They were both pretty damn fierce when they needed to be, and equally as frightening when pissed. "Well Yui had to get out of there as soon as possible, he has a record after all. Hell, we all have a record with the fuzz and we can't get caught, not without the risk of being throw into the slammers again." Exclaimed the guy, throwing his hands up in the air. "If you want to go and look for evidence, you're welcome to do it yourself because hell, none of us are going to do it."

And that's how the younger Haizaki found himself spending the evening crawling on his elbows and knees inside a dead man's air vent. The dark-haired teen scowled as he slid himself out of the small gap before dropping onto his feet as he landed on a red carpeted floor. He dusted his jacket as he stared around at the place, it looked like it hadn't been long since someone had been in here, 'Probably someone who was next in line to success Kagura's dirty business.' Haizaki muttered internally as he moved to the switch, flipping it on. The office was lavish, glass cases filled with imported liquor from aboard, lined all around the office. A large mahogany desk in the middle of the room, above it hung a crystal chandelier. Everything in this room just shouted luxury, it was all evidence that he had lived a pampered life amongst his illegal dealings. 'Some assholes just get it all.' It pissed him off to see that that man had lived like a King. 'But in the end, death got the last laugh.' He didn't spot anything odd in his office.

According to Shou's inside sources, this was a the very last place Kagura had been at before he died at home. It was reported that Kagura had been angry earlier on, his secretary swore that she heard him barking back at his phone. Apparently, somebody had threatened to kill him. Well, if there was any evidence to back up her claims, it wasn't here. Haizaki moved around his desk to look at his computer, maybe there would be clues to what the hell the man was up to before his destined demise. Nothing. The damned machine wouldn't even switch on for him. He grumbled in frustration, tempted to destroy the damn thing, but he couldn't. This was still a crime scene. 'Well at least until tomorrow when whoever Kagura sired with a whichever whore comes over to claim it as theirs.' He took a moment to twirl in the man's chair, glancing casually around the letters and notes scattered messily on his desk. 'Junk... Wait a minute.' He froze, as he stared at the small note pad barely visible on the desk. It was hidden beneath a pile of letters but there was a name on it, a very familiar name.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Beneath the teen's name, Kagura had written the word 'Reaper' in boldened letters.

.

.

.

They had managed to successfully win their first Interhigh match, even if they were initially intimidated by Shinkyo Academy's tall exchange student, Papa, but they managed to overcome that obstacle thanks to Kagami's inhumane jumping abilities. Nevertheless, it didn't shake that feeling that something was not right. His instincts were screaming at him. 'Something feels... _Off_.' Kuroko Tetsuya couldn't help but feel on edge, his teal eyes blank yet sharp as he carefully surveyed his surroundings. It was late, not many people should be out here at night, but still… 'Wait.' It widened for a brief moment, but with centuries of practice and precise control, he managed to look indifferent overall. 'Haizaki...' The teen stood off to the side, hiding amongst the shadows with his arms crossed, easily blending into his surroundings but Kuroko knew he was there, and from the intense gaze the man had focusing on him right now, Haizaki must have been here to see him. His mind immediately flashed to his last hit, 'It's impossible though.' "Ano… I'm sorry but I have to go again." Kuroko spoke, the flutter of chatter that had been going around amongst the Seirin group instantly died down.

"Oh, is it something to do with your relatives again?" Asked Hyuuga, recalling that the blue haired teen had to previously leave for a similar reason as well after their practice match against Kaijo. 'Guess there must be something going on with Kuroko's family… Hope everything's okay.'

Kuroko nodded his head in affirmation, 'Ah, that's right.' Instantly recalling his previous lie, he went along with Hyuuga's suggestion. "Yes, they asked me to help them out once more." Bowing his head before he took his quick leave, using his misdirection, he was soon forgotten by the crowd. 'Good…' His eyes watched the Seirin group get further and further away, he felt mildly relieved. After all, he had a feeling that whatever it was Haizaki wanted from him, it would be messy and there was no way he could bring them into this situation. They were innocent humans, and humans should never be involved in a reaper's work unless they're hits, which only makes Haizaki's involvement in this even more alerting to Kuroko. 'But the real question is... How much does he actually know about last night?' His eyes narrowed as he walked along the path leading up to where Haizaki leaned against the wall, waiting.

"Kuroko." The familiar teen spoke, his eyes never once looked away from the teal haired teen who had previously been his one-time teammate back in middle school. His voice was strained, it was clear to Kuroko that he was holding his anger and emotions at the moment in an attempt to be civil.

"Hello Haizaki, what a surprise to see you here. Was your school playing today?"

He didn't answer. Instead, a clenched fist landed next to Kuroko's head, backing him into the bricked wall that Haizaki had previously leaned against, their positions swapped as Haizaki caged him with his body, staring down at him with a fierce scowl. "Cut the bullshit, Kuroko," he grabbed the teal teen's jacket collar, pulling him up towards him. "You know something about Shou-ni's death, now spill it before I spill your guts." Hissed Haizaki, his grip tightening.

Kuroko shook his head, his face impassive as ever. "I don't know what you're talking about, but my condolences for the death of your brother." He dismissively told him. Wrong answer.

Haizaki snarled, his hands moving to clasp and clench tightly around Kuroko's neck, startling the smaller teen as he began to squeeze. "Stop lying to me Kuroko, I know you know something." He spat out angrily in blind rage, all the emotions that he had pent up since discovering his brother's death was all spilling out right now. He wanted vengeance, and he didn't care who he had to hurt or kill to get it. "Kagura had _your name_ written down on a piece of paper on his desk, called you something like Reaper. I don't know or care what your involvement with him is, but all I know is that my gut is telling me that you are aware of some of the details with his death. Now, this is what's gonna happen: you are going to tell me everything you know about who killed my brother or I'll crush your windpipes you'll be dead very shortly, joining Kagura in the afterlife."

He struggled to breath, feeling his lungs straining as he winched from the pain, but he refused to give in. He would not let anything slip, if he did, he would face things ever worse than what Haizaki threatened him with.

"HEY YOU! LET THAT BOY GO!" Haizaki swore as he spotted a patrolling police officer coming towards him at a rapid pace, he tossed Kuroko aside as the smaller teen landed on the ground, gasping desperately for air.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Kuroko. I'll be back."

Kuroko felt his lungs burn as he watched Haizaki disappear, but his mind didn't forget the other teen's words. 'Damn that Kagura...' He swore in his mind, even in death the man was still causing trouble for people. 'I've got to tie up the loose ends, and soon, before Haizaki figures out anything else more damaging.'

.

.

.

Later that night, Kuroko found himself once more in Kagura's den, but this time, he was determined to leave nothing behind. 'Everything's got to go.' He switched on all the gas for the heating, but not before puncturing a hole in the pipes to let it leak into the room and it surroundings. He had done a quick survey, and he was sure that nobody was around or even remotely close to this place, which meant he had the green light for whatever he was about to do next. His teal eyes narrowed as he stared at the damned notepad with his name on it, picking it up before tossing it aside as it landed on the floor. 'His soul will suffer in hell for this.' With a strike of a match, he let the place blow and go up in a flurry of flames. 'This I will make sure off.'

.

.

.

"Reapers, huh?"

On the screen before the person, Internet accounts of first hand witnesses claiming to see black suited people were splayed across the dash board of multiple sharing sites, some even with supposed photographic evidence of these so-called 'Reapers'. "How interesting..." The person grinned, looking down at the scene photo of Kagura's office desk. "Kuroko Tetsuya, huh?" With a click, the screen changed to feature Kuroko Tetsuya's Seirin student profile, his student photograph was empty. "What an enigma."

* * *

 **Won't be able to update unless I'm outside my home country now... But reviews are appreciated as always!**


End file.
